Possible
by WarriorGaurdian
Summary: 'Statistically possible, but an unlikely occurrence.' That's what Charlie would say, but what does Don say when he faces that situation?
1. Chapter 1

Possible:

Disclaimer: I don't own, (if I did, I would be squealing like a little kid on Christmas day.) I don't make money (I wish, I could use some money,) I don't own any of the characters, (except for Kathryn and Sylvia Storm)

Takes place in season 2, (or 3 or 4.) I just say season 2 because I like everyone's hair in that season. This is a totally AU, if this actually happened, I would faint. (you'll see why.)

I did play with the pairings. Sylvia is my character based on my sister. (Hope you like it Mosha!) Kathryn is based (or sort of) on Terry Fox, great Canadian hero.

There are somethings that I left open. So it might be like a fill-in-the-blank puzzle. Tell me if you want me to define anything more.

Okay I went back and revised it. Probably still some blanks in there. Please review and tell me what you think.

Not Beta-ed: All mistakes are mine. (I should really go find a beta. Any volunteers?)

Summary: 'Statistically possible, but an unlikely occurrence.' That's what Charlie would say, but what does Don say when he faces that situation?

* * *

Charlie was eating breakfast as Don and a strange female agent came into the house.

"Hi Charlie." Don said, "This is agent Kathryn Storm. She'll be helping us with this case. Agent Storm, this is my brother Charles Eppes. He consults with us a lot."

"Hi." Charlie extended his hand. "Charlie."

"My friends call me Kathy." Kathy said. She shook his hand. She was tall-ish with long brown hair and indigo eyes.

"Here's the information." Don said handing his a file. "We can't find anything of importance. Maybe you can." His hand sneaked towards a piece of toast.

"Actually I don't think I can help with this." Charlie said reading the file, he slapped Don's hand away from the toast. "But I do know someone who can."

* * *

FBI office:

Charlie, Don and Kathy entered the tech room.

"Don, Kathy. This is Sylvia. She's an expert on forensic sciences, works with LAPD." Charlie said. Sylvia looked up from her spot on the computer. She had blue-grey eyes and black brown hair. "Hi Sylvia. This is my brother Don Eppes and this is-"

"Special Agent Kathryn Storm." Sylvia finished.

"Hi Sylv." Kathy said. "This is my sister." She explained to the brothers.

"Kathy and I grew up together in Canada." Sylvia said.

"I moved down here with a few years with RMCP.*" Kathy said.

"I guess I followed." Sylvia said. "Kathy always needs a big sister to look after her."

Kathy smiled. "Okay big sis. Show us what you got." The two sister bent over a computer terminal.

* * *

Later, conference room:

"So have you got anything?" Don asked as he entered the room.

"I have a program which is running the DNA and it might tell us where the suspect lives." Sylvia said.

"Oh, great. Another Charlie." Colby muttered.

"I heard that." Charlie and Sylvia said at the same time.

"Busted!" Megan whispered.

Sylvia's computer beeped. "I got it." She said.

Kathy looked over her shoulder and wrote down the address.

"I call shot gun!" she yelled.

"Other shot gun!" Colby said. Don, Megan and David followed them out.

"Is your sister always that energetic?" Charlie asked.

"Some times." Sylvia said. Her eyes twinkled happily.

* * *

The FBI agents got to the house.

"Colby, David take a team and cover the back." Don instructed. "Megan, Kathy with me."

Megan and Kathy positioned themselves on either side of the door.

"Ready?" Don asked.

"Ready." Megan said.

"Ready." Colby said over the radio.

"Okay. Execute!" the doors flew open and the agents poured in.

"FBI! FBI!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Megan holstered her gun and looked at the kitchen table.

"He must have left in a hurry." She said.

"Okay," Don shook his head. "Let's get an APB-" Don cut himself short as the world took a sickening tilt.

Megan looked at her partner. He looked slightly pale. "Don, are you okay?"

Don nodded. he immediately regretted that as his breakfast nearly made its reappearance. "Alert LAPD and-" Don's legs gave out from underneath him.

"Don!" Megan screamed. She knelt beside her partner. "Someone get a medic!" Colby and David rushed in to see what the commotion was about.

"Don! Go get help!" He yelled at Kathy. She looked frozen to the spot. "Go!" Kathy unfroze and ran out of the room.

"Don!" Megan shook his shoulders, none so gently. "Don!" his eyes opened feebly.

"Don can you hear me?" Colby demanded.

Don nodded slightly. He hissed something illegible,

"What's that Don?" Megan asked.

"Don't… tell… Charlie." Don whispered. His breath came out in uneven gasps. "Don't tell Charlie."

His eyes drifted shut again.

"Don, stay with us!" David yelled. Don's eyes twitched a bit but stayed close.

Kathy returned with the EMTs. They pushed the team out of the way. One of them checked his pulse while the other one put a oxygen mask over Don's face.

Megan, David, Kathy and Colby watched as they rushed Don away.

* * *

Don opened his eyes. The sterile lights made him squint. There was something over his mouth. He raised his hand to push it off. Someone pushed his hand back down.

"Agent Eppes, can you hear me?"

Don nodded.

"Have you collapsed like this before?"

Don slowly shook his head. Then nodded.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Don gave a halfhearted shrug. His mouth not responding to his thoughts. The other time he collapsed, he was alone at his apartment. He kept it hidden from everyone.

"Agent Eppes are you still with me?" the EMT asked.

Don nodded mutely.

"What's wrong with me?" Don asked quietly.

"It'll be okay, Agent Eppes."

Don felt the ambulance stop. The back doors of the ambulance opened letting sharp bright light into the back.

Don closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Megan, Kathy, David and Colby raced to the hospital.

"We're here for Don Eppes." Megan said breathlessly.

The nurse looked at their Kevlar. "The Federal officer?"

"Yes." Megan nodded, impatience creeping into her voice.

"They brought him in, he's in room 243."

"Thank you." They ran down the hall. When they reached the room the doctors wouldn't let them in.

Megan paced back and forth, every time she turned she looked at the door. Colby and David sat in the plastic chairs watching Megan walk back and forth. Kathy leaned against the door.

"Has Don have difficulty swallowing?" Kathy asked.

"Ummmm…." Colby hesitated. "I don't know."

"Why?" Megan asked.

"He has a cough that won't go away." Kathy stated rather than asked. "And he's more tiered than usual."

"Yeah." Colby said. "How did you know?"

"That's not good." Kathy said ignoring Colby's question.

"What?" Megan asked. "What are you talking about?"

Kathy sighed. "I really hate to say this, and it might not be true, but," she looked down on at the floor.

"What?" Colby demanded.

She looked up.

"I think…" she said quietly. "I think Don Eppes has cancer."

* * *

A/N: *for those who don't know RMCP is the Royal Mounted Canadian Police.


	2. Chapter 2

Possible:

Okay, I promise you I'll try not to kill anyone this time.

* * *

Don sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to come back.

A doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Eppes." He said.

"Agent." Don corrected.

"Okay then, Agent Eppes. I'm doctor James." He said. "I have the results from your test back. Is there any family you want us to call?"

Don hesitated. "No, just my team."

He nodded and left the room. He came back with Megan, David, Colby and Kathy.

"Your test came through." Dr. James said. "The test came back positive. You have cancer. I'm sorry."

Don nodded his voice sticking in his throat. Megan sat beside him on the bed and put her hand on his arm.

"How bad is it doctor?" she asked.

"Well Agent Eppes in a very healthy young man." Doctor James said. "I think he will pull through. He can sign out now."

"Thank you doctor." Megan said.

Dr. James nodded and left the room. The FBI agents stood in the room quietly.

"I'm sorry man." Colby said.

"Do you want us to call your dad or Charlie?" David asked.

"No," Don stood up. "No word to Charlie. I don't want him to go back to the N vs NP thing." He glared at his team. "No word to him."

Megan nodded. "If that's how you want it Don."

Don brushed past them.

"Hey Eppes." Kathy said from her place by the window. she was looking out the window her arms crossed. "Don't underestimate how much talking to someone close to you can help." Don looked at her. Her blue eyes were unreadable. "Just remember that."

Don nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He walked out of the room.

"What?" Colby asked.

Kathy shook her head. "It's nothing." She said. She followed Don out of the room.

"What was that?" Colby asked.

"I don't know," Megan said. "She seems scared."

"About what?" David asked.

"I'm not sure." Megan said. "Wait. I need to go check something." She hurried out of the room.

"Why is everyone running out of this room?" David asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with you." Colby said lightly.

* * *

Two weeks later: 

Don rubbed his eyes. They had been hunting this guy for more than two week now. His whole team was stretched thin.

Colby and Megan walked in with cups of coffee.

"And don't worry, I didn't make it." Colby said. He gave a cup to Sylvia. She smiled and he smiled back. Colby and Sylvia seemed to be getting close. Anyone would have missed their little innocent flirting at first but now it was slightly obvious and rumors were starting to fly.

Colby fell down in a chair. "Can you believe it?" He asked. "It's been such a crazy two weeks. First a FBI case that is equivalent to N vs. NP, two new hands," He winked at Sylvia, she blushed and smiled back. "And then Don gets-" he cut himself off as Don gave him a hard stare.

"What?" Charlie asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Everything's-" Don started.

Kathy who had been quiet for the past two weeks suddenly stood up. "Don. May have a word with you?" she snapped.

"Okay," Don followed her out onto the Terrance. "So?" He prompted.

Kathy turned fixing her dark blue on Don. "Don, I think it's time for you to tell your family."

"Why?" Don asked.

"They have the right to know." Kathy said. "They can help you through this."

"I'm doing just fine." Don snapped.

"Don you're just denying the truth." Kathy said. "You need the help, you need your family."

"How do you know anything?" Don yelled. "You're the one to talk, you don't know anything. You don't know how it feels."

Kathy meet Don's gaze unflinchingly. "Yes I do." She said.

Don blinked.

"What?"

"I have cancer." She said. "I was diagnosed a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." Don said. "I didn't know."

"No one does." Kathy said. "Only Sylvia and my brother."

"I'm sorry." Don said again.

Kathy looked over the edge of the balcony. "The doctors gave me a year." She said. "It's been a year now."

"Maybe they are wrong." Don said.

Kathy smiled at him. "Yeah. Here." She handed Don a battered paper crane.

"What's this for?" Don asked.

"Hope. Luck." Kathy said. "It helped me. It'll help you."

"I can't take this." Don said. "This is yours."

"No, It's my present to you." Kathy said. "I won't live to see next year, that I know. But if you hold onto it, you'll live through this."

"Thank you." Don said. Kathy smiled, her eyes filled with tears.

"Now go tell Charlie." Kathy said. She looked away as Don walked back into the office.

Megan walked up taking Don's place. "So you told him. Didn't you?"

"Told him what?" Kathy asked.

"That you have cancer." Megan said. "I looked at your RMCP file."

Kathy nodded. "I knew someone would figure it out." She fell silent.

Megan looked at her. "You want to talk about something?" she asked.

Kathy shrugged. "The day after I first got diagnosed, I resigned from the RMCP and the next month I was down here in LA in the FBI." Kathy looked down at the hands. "What I didn't realize what I was doing was not what I wanted thought I was doing. What I was doing was running away."

"And you feel with Don you can set it straight." Megan said.

"I guess in a way yes." Kathy admitted. "Don has a great life. It isn't a life cancer should be able to take away."

"And yours isn't?" Megan asked.

Kathy shook her head. "I just don't know what to do now." Kathy spun around and walked off.

* * *

Don walked back into the conference room.

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to you?" Don asked.

"Sure." Charlie followed his brother into a smaller conference

David, Colby and Sylvia watched them in heavy silence.

"Well it's lunch time." Colby said breaking the silence. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, it's about time for lunch." David said.

"Nope." Colby said. "I wasn't talking to you." He jerked his head to Sylvia.

"Sure I'll just go get my jacket." Sylvia said.

David raised an eyebrow. "You and her?"

"Hey if she said yes, why not?" Colby said. Colby walked out and met Sylvia by the elevators.

* * *

Don closed the door behind them.

"Charlie, I'm going to tell you something. You might not like it." Don said. "So promise me that you won't go back to the N vs. NP thing."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Just promise that you won't go back to the N vs. NP."

"Okay." Charlie said. "Now what is it?"

"A few weeks ago I was diagnosed with cancer." Don said. "I'm sorry buddy."

Charlie gaped at him. "When did that happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Charlie." Don said. "The doctor said that I will pull through."

Charlie looked down at the ground.

"Charlie?" Don asked.

"I…" Charlie's shoulders shuddered. "I don't want to lose you the same way we lost mom."

"You won't Charlie." Don said.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked.

"I just know." Don said. He looked down at his hand. "I just know."

Charlie looked up. "I can't bear to lose you."

"Don't worry Charlie. I'll always be here." Don hugged his brother. "I'll always be here."

"Promise?" Charlie asked, Don looked at his brother. He looked like the little kid who would ask him if the monsters under the bed would get him.

Don smiled. "Promise. I'll be here for you."

* * *

A/N: Awww, brotherly love.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter but I'm going to revise this story after I finish the one I am currently working on. Make this story a bit more realistic, add more detail and stuff. So any notes will be more than welcome. I appreciate any reviews. Sit tight and enjoy this chapter.

Three weeks later: 

"Hello?" Don called as he entered the Craftsman house. "Hello anyone home?"

"In the kitchen Donny." His dad called. Don flipped through the mail out of habit. He picked out a beer from his six pack. Taking off the cap he walked into the dining room. Don looked at the picture on top of the piano.

He smiled at the picture of his mother and Charlie by the Kio pond. Both of them loved the Kio pond very much. He couldn't help but smile at how much time both of them put into caring for the fish in the pond.

He put the beer down beside him on the bench. Opening the cover to the piano he ran his fingers down on the keys.

"Hey mom." He whispered. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder.

_"Play for me Donny." _Don heard his mother's voice echoing in his head. He placed his hands down on the keys and played the song that his mother composed. As he lifted his fingers off the last note he realized that his dad was standing behind him.

"Why didn't you become a concert pianist?" Alan said.

"Same reason why I quit baseball." Don said. He closed the piano. "I miss mom."

"We all do." Charlie appeared in the doorway.

Don's phone rang. "Eppes." He answered. Charlie and Alan listened to the half sided conversation.

"Alright move in Megan we can't lose him this time." Don ordered. He snapped the phone shut. "Got to go." Don jumped off the piano bench.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"They got him cornered." Don said. "After like 4 weeks." Don ran out of the house.

* * *

Next day: FBI:

Don turned around in his chair to face Megan.

"Megan, do you know where Kathy is today?"

"No." Megan said. "Or Sylvia. Neither of them are picking up their cell."

"Tried Colby's?" Don asked. Glancing at his junior agent's desk. Megan tapped the phone in her hand.

"Hey Colby." She said. "Where are you?"

She paused listening to Colby. Her face fell.

"Okay Colby." Megan said. "Stay there. I'm coming. And I can believe you got out of paperwork day."

She hung up and grabbed her keys.

"What?" Don asked.

"Kathy is in the hospital." Megan said, "Colby and Sylvia are there."

"Is she okay?" Don asked, jumping up.

"I don't know I'm going." Megan said shrugging on a jacket. "And you're staying and doing my papers." She dumped the large stack of files on Don's desk.

"Hey." Don said. Megan laughed and pushed him back in the chair.

"You're staying." Megan repeated. "At least I didn't give you Colby's as well."

"Who died and made you boss?" Don said.

"No one. I called Colby so I have first dibs." Megan dangled the keys in Don's face.

* * *

Don took his break and went to the hospital. Colby, Megan and Sylvia stood outside a hospital room.

"Hey." Don said. "I'm sorry." He gave Sylvia a hug. "How is she?"

"The doctors just kicked us out of the room for the millionth time." Colby said.

Don rubbed his chin. "I got to go." He said. He hurried back down the hospital hall.

"Wait Don." Megan called she ran after him. "Don."

He turned around. "Everything is fine Megan" he said. "I just need to go do something."

Megan nodded. "If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks." Don said. "But right now I need to go do something."

"Do you want help?" Megan checked.

"No." Don shook his head. "It's something I need to by myself." Don turned around and ran down hall.

* * *

Don returned to the hospital before the visitor hours were over. Colby, Sylvia and Megan had already left.

Don entered the room, Kathy looked up from her laptop.

"Hi Don." She said.

Don pulled out a paper crane on a silver chain. "I got this for you." He said. He pressed the necklace into her hand.

"Thank you." She slipped it over her head.

Don smiled. "You helped me a lot."

"My help to you was nothing." Kathy said. "I guess I felt like I need to point you down the right path."

Don smiled. "Well thank you."

"No problem." Kathy said. "I'm going back to Canada."

"Now?" Don asked.

"In a few weeks." Kathy said. "I'm finished running away. I've buried all my emotions in work. I can face them now."

"What are you going to do in Canada? Go back to the RMCP?" Don said.

"Nope, resigning from field work. I'm going to council cancer patients." Kathy said.

She looked down at her hand. "My fiancé is going to pick me up. He's a pilot. He doesn't even know yet."

"And what was all that 'tell Charlie' stuff?" Don joked.

Kathy laughed. "That's one of the many mistakes I've made." She said. "I'm going to straighten up all the mistakes I've made." She smiled and added in a lighter tone. "Sylvia's going to sat here in LA."

Don laughed. "I still can't believe that Colb and Sylvia are actually together."

"Never see these things do we?" Kathy asked.

* * *

Two weeks later: LAX:

Don opened the trunk to his SUV and took out Kathy's suitcase. Megan smiled at Kathy encouragingly. Sylvia stood with her hand in Colby's a little way off. Charlie leaned against Don's SUV. David had drawn the shortest straw and had to stay back at the office. Kathy took the handle to her suitcase.

"Josh is meeting us in the wing with the smaller planes." Kathy said. She lead them through LAX. A man was waiting for them beside a Cessna 406 bush plane. "This is my fiancé Josh Lansky, Josh this is Don, Charlie, Colby and Megan." She introduced them.

"Hello." He said, shaking all of their hands. "My plane is ready to go." He said to Kathy.

"Okay." Kathy sighed. "Let's go."

She turned around to say her goodbyes. "Have a safe flight." Megan said. "It was great knowing you."

"You too." Kathy said. She turned to Colby.

"See you later," Colby said. "Come and visit. You don't want to freeze in Canada."

Kathy laughed through her tears, "You should come and 'chill' out in Canada."

She turned to Charlie. "It was a pleasure to work with you." She said. Charlie shook her hand.

"A pleasure here too." Charlie said.

Don gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything." He said. "Don't mess up in Canada."

Kathy smiled back. "I won't. Call me if you want to talk about anything."

"I'll keep that in mind." Don said. Kathy turned to Sylvia.

They embraced and exchanged a few words. Then Kathy broke away and stood next to Josh.

"Then this is good bye." Kathy said. "I might not see any of you ever again." Kathy and Josh walked to the plane.

Don raised his hand in farewell. The team watched as the engine started and taxied down the runaway.

"Good bye."

* * *

Six Months Later: FBI office: 

Don stretched and yawned. The medication for the cancer was coming along well. The doctors said that he would survive with no doubt. A long day in the office doing paper work deserved a break. He flipped open his cell phone and punched in Kathy's number.

_"Hello," _a male voice said. _"You've reached Kathryn Storm's number."_

"This is Don Eppes." Don said. "May I speak to Kathy please?"

_"Don as in the FBI agent?"_ he asked.

"Yeah." Don said cautiously.

_"I'm Josh Lansky. We met at the airport."_ Josh said.

"Right." Don said. "How are you?"

"_Great."_ Josh said. _"You?" _

"Fine." Don said. "May I speak to Kathy?"

_"I'm sorry to tell you this but Kathy passed away this afternoon."_ Josh said.

Don fell silent.

_"Um, Don are you still there?"_ Josh asked.

"Yes. Thank you for telling me." Don said. "Does Sylvia know?"

_"Yes. I called her." _

"I'm sorry for your loss." Don said. "Bye." Don snapped his cell phone shut. He sat there. Lost for words.

* * *

Don returned to Charlie's house. "Hello?"

"Hello." Charlie twisted around in his chair watching a hockey game.

"How was work?" Alan asked.

Don shrugged. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and returned.

"Kathy died today." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlie said.

Don nodded.

"Well here's to Kathryn Storm." Charlie raised his glass of water. "A great FBI agent, RMCP officer, a great friend." Don lifted his bottle.

"To Kathryn Storm." Don echoed.

"She was a great friend to both of you." Alan said.

"More than a friend." Don said.

"And may I propose another toast?" Charlie said. "To Don Eppes. A survivor, fighter, my big brother, always there for me."

"Yes, to Donny Eppes." Alan said.

Don smiled, "I'll always be there for you Chuck."

The three Eppes clinked their glasses together.


End file.
